The Wedding Conundrum
by StarrySkyAtNight
Summary: Missy is getting married. As the bride-to-be she's entitled to make demands. Well what happens when she asks something of Sheldon, that is relatively impossible? Sheldon/Penny. Rated R for future chapters. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Hello loves....this is my first Big Bang Theory fic, though I'm fairly sure it will not be my last, but that's where you come in. Please tell me honestly what you think, because I'd like to know if I'm doing the show proud. Of course it will be a Penny Sheldon fic, has there ever been a better pairing...well...since Draco and Hermione, but we wont go there.

Disclaimer: Gah, I wish.

* * *

The Wedding Conundrum

Prologue

"I most certainly will not." He protested heatedly into the receiver.

Dr. Sheldon Cooper PhD stood hunched slightly near the island counter in the kitchen of apartment 4A. He was holding the phone carefully, almost as if he feared he'd drop it thus losing the verbal battle he was having with whoever it was on the other end. His green lantern shirt was rumpled, the sleeves of the brown stripped long sleeved undershirt pushed up just past his elbows. The rest of the conversation was conducted in harsh whispers until finally Sheldon seemed to slump, if further, in defeat, his hand all the while covering his privates protectively. He nodded his head vehemently though the person on the other end obviously couldn't see it, before giving a very curt goodbye and hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Leonard asked from his place in his chair. He'd been watching with rapt attention the entire situation, as had everyone else.

Sheldon didn't answer, but merely ambled over to his place on the couch, lightly fluffing the striped multicoloured pillow before taking his seat. He placed his hands on his knees, staring intently at them for a moment before lifting his head, staring at a spot on the wall on the other side of the room as he spoke.

"Missy is getting married." He mumbled.

* * *

Just the beginning, much more to come....reviews please??? I'll love you forever I swear.

Starry


	2. Penny's Curiosity

This story will move along rather quickly, at least for the first few chapters. Due to 's little vacation, I've gotten a head start on it. Some might have already read it on LJ, but for those of you who haven't...enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sheldon's mine! (not really)

* * *

Penny's Curiosity

It was almost completely obvious to her after he sat down that he was hiding something. The only other person in the room that seemed to notice was Leonard, but of course he wouldn't open his mouth to ask about it. Instead he just glanced curiously at his best friend then went back to the Thai food on the table. But Penny wasn't Leonard, and immediately a thousand questions entered her mind on that completely unexpected bit of news, and the secret Sheldon was keeping about the rest of the discussion he'd had with his sibling.

Howard seemed a little put out after the news, obviously realizing that his hopes of getting into bed with Missy were dashed. Raj seemed a bit down as well, and Penny almost felt sorry for him. After all, it had been Raj that Missy had been attracted to all along. But her sympathy for Raj and her disgust at Howard's comments of dismay paled in comparison to her curiosity at what else had been discussed on that phone call.

She watched Sheldon discreetly out of the corner of her eye, watched every calculated move he made. His Thai food still remained on the table, waiting for him, his diet coke getting warm. But he seemed too caught up in his own thoughts, as he stared unblinkingly at his hands which were kneading the material of his plaid pants. After a moment he seemed to realize what he was doing and stopped, reaching forward and picking up the container that awaited him.

Penny spent the rest of the evening dining with the boys, her attentions most closely paid on the tall lanky nerd with the green lantern shirt. For the most part he seemed ok, rarely drifting off into that momentary dreamland he'd been in after the phone call, but she'd still caught him from time to time, his eyes focused straight ahead, his fingers moving just the smallest bit in his lap. She stayed there by his side; hyperaware of his limbs his words and especially his eyes. If there was ever anything that you could read on Dr. Sheldon Cooper it was his eyes. They were the windows to the soul all right, the only window sometimes.

As the hour grew later, Raj and Howard made to leave. The night had been relatively peaceful, in regards to Howard's constant pathetic and sometimes crude remarks. She'd only had to smack him on the back of the head twice, each time earning short spurts of hidden giggles from Leonard and Raj. Of course the action earned no response from Sheldon, but that was nothing unusual. Physical contact of any sort only ever caught his attention when it was happening to him, which was rare if at all.

But there had been moments.

Like Christmas.

Penny's mind flooded with the memory of Sheldon's excited face as he stared in awe at the napkin. She'd not realized it at the time, but she'd given him possibly the greatest gift she could have ever given him. His idols DNA, and signature. She remembered with a smile the way he'd enveloped her in an awkward hug, his thin arms almost wrapping completely around her to touch again in the front. She'd been too shocked to state more than the obvious.

After the door had closed, leaving the three together in the apartment, Sheldon rose to his feet, taking his trash with him to the kitchen and neatly disposing of it in the trashcan. Leonard was still seated in his chair only now he was staring at her, and Penny in turn was staring at Sheldon.

"I think something's up Leonard." She said in a soft whisper.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking over to Sheldon whose back was to them as he washed his utensils in the sink.

"He didn't just talk to Missy about her getting married. His sister said something else, and it's got him acting strange."

"What, you mean he's hiding something?"

"Well, yeah."

"Sheldon couldn't be hiding something. Remember, he's really not able to keep secrets."

Penny thought for a moment. "Well, he's not able to keep secrets for other people, but I'm sure he's able to keep his own. There are probably loads of things he doesn't want any of us to know about him, and he's easily able to keep them hidden away inside that enormous brain of his. He's practiced at it, just like he's practiced at everything else. It's a routine, one of his crazy Sheldon routines."

"Even if he were keeping something, what does it matter?" She looked shocked, and her reaction made Leonard's eyes widen. "Well, what I meant was, why should we try to coax it out of him. I mean, we all know there's no changing a Sheldon routine."

"It's making him act strange." At that very moment Sheldon pulled out his rubber gloves, ready to clean the few dishes lying in the sink. "Well, stranger than usual anyway. And I don't like it."

"You just want to know what she told him don't you?"

"A little." She conceded. "But I'm going to ask mostly because of everything else I said."

Penny then rose to her feet. She walked slowly around the table, heading toward the kitchen. She heard Leonard mumble something about asking him alone before she saw him too rise and head for the hallway. She was sure he was heading to his room to avoid being caught in the crossfire of another one of their heated battles of wits. But Penny had no intention of arguing, actually most of the time she didn't. More often than not Sheldon's enormous ego goaded her into it, and she found herself standing toe to toe with the genius arguing over why she was unable to sit in the seat at the far left of the couch, or some other of his most ridiculous rules.

He didn't seem to notice her stop beside him, leaning her left side on the counter. She stared up into his face, watching the pure concentration that he put into the task at hand. His methodical scrubbing was a rhythmic brush-brush-brush against the ceramic of the plate, the squeak of wet rubber like a crash of symbols to the sponge's drums. After a moment his movements stopped and his head slowly turned to look at her, and for once he actually met her gaze without fidgeting before looking away over her shoulder.

"Is there something I can help you with Penny?" he asked politely, but with the same dull tone as always.

"Yes, actually there is." She said straightening up.

He was observing her in much the same way he'd observe the board in the living room, as if he were searching for the answers on the surface. His head was cocked to the side, just the slightest bit, his brows furrowed in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. Without looking he reached out and turned off the water in the sink, and reached for the towel that he used to dry the dishes. He swiped off the dampness before placing the dish in it's labeled place, then followed Penny to the sofa.

She took her usual place on the couch, putting a few extra inches of distance between herself and the physicist. He carefully placed himself beside her, but didn't turn his attention immediately upon her. Instead he fixed what few things still remained on the glass coffee table, before looking past her, all the while they were seated there in awkward silence. Penny, for the life of her, couldn't figure out how to begin.

"You needed my assistance." He stated encouragingly.

"Well, not really, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Penny, you know of my distaste for small talk."

"It's not small talk Sheldon. I just have a question."

"Oh. All right then." He seemed almost excited, his eyes brightening slightly, as his voice rose just an octave or so on the last word.

"Sheldon, I was just wondering, you know, if there was anything you wanted to talk about."

"I don't understand the question." He said immediately, his eyes clearly unfocused, his hands drifting over his knees nervously.

He was definitely hiding something.

"What else did Missy say on the phone Sheldon?"

"What makes you think-"

"Its obvious Sheldon, come on. You can tell me, we're friends." She said, turning her body to face him.

Sheldon eyes were still not wandering her way. Instead they were flitting around from object to various object around the room, unfocused. He was nervous, his back straight his arms limp at his sides. She pulled a leg up onto the couch and noticed his eyes following her movements. They seemed to slide slowly from the tip of her toes, along the delicate curve of her calve only to flick away again, she smallest trace of a blush gracing his cheeks, and a tiny twinge in his shoulder. Penny smiled, sometimes she enjoyed the impact subtle things seemed to have on these nerds, Sheldon especially.

"Would our being friends imply a code of secrecy in regards to whatever I might say following your answer?"

"Plain English sweetie." She mumbled.

"Would you keep what I say a secret, since we're 'friends'?" he explained, rolling his eyes and sighing heavily.

"Of course, if that's what you wanted."

He seemed to glance back at the hall, almost expecting Leonard to wander wearily into the living room, rubbing his eyes and tying his robe, feigning sleepiness, so as to not seem so eager to hear a secret. But the bedroom doors remained closed, and the silence that emanated through the house almost seemed Sheldon's signal to continue, though it would obviously be hard for him.

"As you predicted, the wedding was not all my average twin called to relay. That could have easily been expressed through the traditional invitation. No her reasons were much more selfish and dare I say threatening."

She noticed his hands seemed to hover around his privates, as they had earlier on the phone. Penny wondered as she watched him what exactly that meant, since it was a rather new action she'd never really observed before. He was staring off over her shoulder, almost as if picturing the conversation the way it would have gone if they'd been face to face. He winced.

"What'd she say?" Penny asked.

"She informed me that I am required to find a female companion to accompany me to the wedding and reception, and that if I do not, she will injure both my body and my ego by inappropriately and quite painfully, I might add, grabbing and twisting my testicles." He explained, lifting his eyes to meet her own, his tone as plain and simple as ever.

Penny sat there a moment, processing his explanation and trying to decide the best way to handle her reply. Unconsciously she twisted a ring on her finger around and around, an action he observed with a scientific astuteness that she figured he only reserved for his theories and equations.

"Judging by your lack of speech and your jittery movements, something I said has made you uncomfortable." He said, sounding almost as if he were defining an experiment.

"I just wasn't expecting so much…detail."

In all honestly she was a bit unnerved hearing anything at all about Sheldon's testicles, but of course she wouldn't, and didn't even think she could, mention anything about that to him. She watched him nod wordlessly, turning his eyes away from her face once more to study something else about her, or the room around them, or anything other than her face.

"So you need a date then. Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. I'm if anything, concerned for my testicles."

"Ok, stop saying that."

"What, testi-"

"Yeah, that."

"What do you prefer I call them?" he asked, his face tilted to the side once more, an action she noticed he only did when he was asking a question.

"How about you just stop talking about them." She suggested, now unable to look at him herself.

"If you say so."

They were getting sidetracked. Penny wanted to know why he was concerned about, well, why he was concerned. All he needed to do was find a female to accompany him to a wedding. It wouldn't be that hard to do at all. He had to work with girls at the university, right? Other than Leslie Winkle of course. She'd almost thought about suggesting he ask her, until of course she remember that not only was Leslie Leonard's ex, but also they had a mutual hatred for one another.

There was always that intelligent 'labradoodle' that Sheldon had officially, yet unofficially been dating. Penny opened her mouth once more to suggest her for company only to remember the terms on which they'd parted. Apparently she'd been trying to take joint credit for Sheldon's work, something that he found completely absurd, and commenced kicking her out of the apartment, and moving on with his daily routine.

Penny didn't blame him, for she'd have done the same thing.

"I don't know why you're concerned. You'll find someone to go with."

His head snapped to her once again, only he seemed to be looking at her as if she were the one with all the problems, as if she were in fact, him. His look was almost comical, the surprise clear in his eyes, the streak free disinfected windows to Sheldon's emotions.

"Penny, I don't want to. I do not wish to compromise my work for frolicking with a female at a matrimonial event. As you know quite well, I dislike all forms of alcohol induced frivolity, and I do believe quite a bit of that takes place at the traditional reception, does it not?"

"Well, yeah. But you don't have to drink Sheldon. You can just sit there, and dance with your sister, and then head back to your hotel room. She probably doesn't expect much from you, she does know you after all."

"That is true, but any 'date' that I should happen to take with me might not. Of course females enjoy dancing, and if I were to go with a woman, I'd be obligated by the non-optional social convention of a traditional wedding to dance with her." He seemed to be almost panicking now. "And Penny, I can't dance."

"That's ridiculous, anyone can dance." He opened his mouth to argue, as she'd expected. "Ok ok, anyone can dance with the right teacher."

"As flawed as that hypothesis might be, I'll accept it if only to make my second point. I have work to do. I cannot go off gallivanting at a wedding, and possibly compromise the integrity of my mind. I must continue my work if I wish to win the Nobel Prize."

"Sheldon, do you even know how long you'd be in Texas?"

"Well, no. She informed me that the invitation would be arriving within the week."

"Well then how about we continue this discussion when it does. Then we can argue about the exact amount of minutes you'll be away from work, you know, just to be precise." She mocked rising from the couch.

He merely glared at her, rising as well.

"Don't you have dishes to finish?" she asked a smile on her face as she turned away from the lanky man before, and headed to the door, slipping on her shoes.

"Good night Penny." He mumbled, heading toward the kitchen.

"Night Sheldon."

* * *

So that's chapter two. Hope you're enjoying it. Review por favour!

Starry


	3. Sheldon's Invitation

Sooo, stories progressing ne? This chapter, fun realizations. Enjoy.

Read review favourite send me a message...do whatever!

Love you all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hopes that someday a Sheldon will magically appear in my life.

* * *

Sheldon's Invitation

Three days had passed since his conversation with Penny. He couldn't believe how completely un-phased she'd been by his revealing the need for female companionship to his sister's wedding. He'd been under the impression that Penny thought he held no interest in females, as his friends did. But it seemed almost as if she'd been wondering how long it would take for it to happen. Sometimes Penny surprised him with how perceptive she was. Perhaps it was her female's intuition, if that really existed at all. Much like psychics, Sheldon wasn't convinced.

He started down the stairs to collect the mail as he did every afternoon, leaving Leonard in the apartment above. Thankfully after Penny had left that fateful night Leonard didn't come out of hiding in his room, and the next morning simple questions were asked, but of course no information was shared. The idea of Leonard knowing this semi desperate situation brought an uneasy feeling he wasn't familiar with to his stomach.

He had just rounded the last landing when he heard the lobby door open below. He saw a strikingly familiar pair of loafer shoes and a long denim skirt swish past, and knew it had to be his blonde neighbor from next door. She'd arrived home exactly thirty seven minutes early from work, and by the soft humming he head echoing off the stone walls and the marble floor, he was sure she was in a relatively good mood. When he appeared she'd just turned away from her mailbox, looking up from her letters with a smile.

"Hi Sheldon." She said cheerfully, her bright green eyes glinting slightly in the overhead light.

He'd never noticed before how lovely her eyes could look in the right light. Was it perhaps the angle? Or was it in fact the type of light, because he'd noticed a change in the contrast of certain colours under the new energy saving bulbs. Did it also have an effect on the sparkle in ones eye? He wasn't sure but he figured he could probably formulate a hypothesis upon further study.

"Good afternoon Penny." He responded, tipping his head slightly downward in a general nod of greeting.

She stood there waiting as he inserted the key into his mailbox and opened the door. The usual things all almost tumbled out, his Physics Quarterly and the various bills that would soon enough need paying, but a large white envelope tumbled into his awaiting fingers, catching his attention immediately. Placing the other less important things under his arm, he closed and secured his mailbox door before turning, the envelope in hand, and stared at it a moment.

Heavy white ivory linen, the envelope was a masterpiece. His name, Dr. Sheldon Cooper PhD, was scrawled in loopy lettering on the front, and he noticed the intricate silver foil vines that bordered it. He knew exactly what it was that he was holding, and part of him wanted nothing more than to shove the thing back into the mailbox and walk away as if he'd never seen it. But it was too late, Penny had seen the envelope and was at his elbow in a moment, peeking over it, her body closer to him than he'd like.

Taking a step to the side he turned to look at her, until her green eyes shifted to meet his own, then he looked away noticing that the elevators 'Out of Order' sign was missing once more. A cruel joke the teenagers in the building sometimes played on the visitors or new tenants. Sheldon could still feel her watching him, neither of them saying a word.

"Well, are you going to open it?" she asked quickly.

"I'd prefer not to."

"I thought we went over this." She said taking a step closer to him. "You have nothing to be nervous about."

"I do not recall you mentioning any reasons at all as to why I shouldn't be nervous, while I on the contrary mentioned a fair few examples of why I should be."

"Sheldon, open the envelope." She said flatly, looking at him pointedly.

Suddenly Sheldon felt that the wrath of his sister was nothing compared to that of the blond standing, her weight positioned completely on one foot, a very unhealthy habit. With lithe fingers he opened the envelope, and extracted the thick paper within. Skimming the words he noticed that it was just like any other invitation, with the date and time of the wedding and reception to follow, not to mention the locations. But there was one large, almost completely unneccisary add on at the bottom. His sister had penned, in her own childlike writing: "Shelly, you WILL bring a date. Love, Missy"

He guessed that had only been penned in there recently because he could still smell the acrid smell of the Sharpie marker she'd used. And in true Missy fashion the 'plus one' box was already checked. He should have known that she would have already planned this out. It would be useless calling his mother now, for if she wasn't in on the entire situation to begin with, she'd definitely not force her soon to be wedded daughter to change any part of the wedding so late. So plan A was ruined.

"How long would you be in Texas for?" Penny asked, as they started for the staircase side by side.

"A grand total of three days I believe. I spoke to my mother the day after Missy called, and she didn't allude to knowing anything about the bride-to-be's call by the way, but she did request that I come a day early and stay a day later to help with the clean up. Apparently she feels I'd be good at that." He rolled his eyes.

"You can miss three days." Penny stated waving a hand. "You'll be fine."

"I might be, but it's not me I'm entirely worried about Penny." He reminded. "My work will suffer, not to mention what ever female I can find to come with me. She'll be trapped in Texas with my family for three days."

He noticed that at his words Penny had to turn away from him, possibly to hide the giggles, he wasn't completely sure. All he knew was that when he turned back to him, her eyes were once again glittering. He looked away promptly.

"Well, what if I can help you find a date?" Penny offered. "Someone who would be happy to go. Would you be more inclined to go along with it?"

"But my work Penny. Nobel Prizes don't just win themselves."

"Can't you take a board with you?"

"Oh don't be silly," she rolled her eyes. "I already have two boards there."

He noticed as they rounded the landings that she was letting out short breaths of air, almost grunting noises. He wondered if there wasn't something wrong with her respiratory system. He questioned her about it, but she only responded by laughing.

"There's nothing wrong with me Sheldon, I'm making that sound on purpose. I just can't believe how selfish you're being."

"Selfish? I fail to see how I'm the person being selfish when she wants me to bring someone, a stranger to her no doubt, to her own wedding."

"That's not selfish Sheldon. She wants you to be happy, like her, she wants to see you with a girl, settling down, getting married. When she was here last time you were all she'd talk about, aside from Raj that is."

"I'd prefer not to hear what my sister said about Raj thank you very much." Sheldon said as they reached their floor.

"Sheldon, your sister is only trying to help. She wants you to meet a woman that you can fall in love with." Penny said, and he noticed a strangely almost daydream like state in her eyes, like whatever it was she was looking at was not really there.

"Love." It came out as more of a question than he'd intended. "But it's only a date."

"Oh Sheldon."

He watched her lift a hand and gently pat his cheek, shaking her head in much the same way you would at a child who'd just spilled spagetti on their shirt. The feel of her fingers on his cheek were foreign but oddly enough he didn't cringe away as much as he'd thought he might. The sensation was pleasant, in a mild way, and before he knew it the contact was severed and she was gripping her door handle. They'd arrived to their floor.

"See you later Hun."

"We're having a movie night. Would you care to join us?" Sheldon asked before he realized what he was doing.

"Who is we?"

"All of us. Leonard, Raj, and Howard. Possibly even Dr. Stephanie. I know Leonard has been frequenting her apartment once again as of late."

"So they're back together?"

"I don't believe so." Sheldon stated.

"Maybe. I'll let you know. I've got to shower though."

"Oh, all right then. We shall begin at exactly seven o' clock."

Then he turned away, listening to the sound of her laughter as she entered her apartment, the door closing behind her with a snap. Sheldon wondered as he opened the door to his own apartment, why it was that Penny had taken such an interest in this situation he was having with his sister. He wondered why she cared, but didn't have the heart, or a reasonable way to begin the conversation to ask.

Leonard was in the shower when he entered. He dropped the mail on the table beside the bowl where he left his keys and moved to the couch, the invitation still clutched in his fingers. He could picture the church it would be held in, for the place was a constant in his childhood, the high steeple that towered over the street below, the noisy bell that chimed the beginning of each service. He could picture the stained glass windows that would gleam brightly in the sunlight, throwing a kaleidoscope of colours across his Sunday's best as he sat in the pew, the preacher spilling out his gospel words, while Sheldon's mind was spewing out the latest in the scientific community.

He could picture his sister in the pew beside him, fiddling with the edge of her dress as she eyed the simpering little boys in pews around their own. He'd caught them staring, her staring back, the seemingly unspoken conversations. He could see that same girl, grown up, wandering down the aisle behind a child throwing petals, and approaching whatever second rate mind it was that she'd settled for. How he hoped that the precious DNA within her wasn't compromised.

He slipped the invitation back into the envelope, ignoring the bold black words, his instructions, his threat. He wondered how he would find someone that would be willing to journey to Texas with him on such short notice. None of the females he knew would be up to it, he knew. But of course, the list was rather short. He didn't even bother to name them. It would be a complete waste of valuable seconds.

But then he realized something, and he wondered why he hadn't figured it out earlier. There was one female that he could take, one that he could trust, who knew him well enough. He felt comfortable enough around her, and wouldn't have to mask his habits and peculiarities with her, because she had first hand experience with most of them. Plus, if he went with her he wouldn't have to fly.

Yes, he'd ask Penny to accompany him.

Leaving the envelope on the couch he wandered to the door, his hand on the handle when something stopped him. Something she'd mentioned to him earlier made him stop in his tracks. His sister had been talking to Penny about him, and how she wanted him to fall in love. But why would she pick Penny to reveal that to? And why, when his sister knew that Sheldon had very few, actually only one real female companion, would she demand he bring a date?

Had her intent all along been for him to ask Penny?

He glared at nothing in particular at the cunning of his sister. Perhaps she wasn't as completely ordinary as he'd predicted. She seemed to have a clever mind, one well versed in manipulation and scheming. Thankfully she'd not fallen into the wrong hands, or he was sure the entire world, and many sets of male testicles, would be in danger.

His sister was using her command as a way to force him to ask Penny to go with him. But how'd she know that Penny would say yes? Obviously she'd had to know that Penny would say yes because why else would she make him ask at all. She wouldn't put him through rejection like that, they might fight a lot, but he was still her brother.

Sheldon's mind was completely wired with the plots and plans of a bride to be. There was a reason for everything she'd done at one point or another when it came to this situation, and Sheldon refused to let someone with an IQ much lower than his own beat him at mental warfare. If she knew that Penny would say yes, then did that mean…

Did that mean that on some level Penny had feelings for him?

Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself? But Dr. Sheldon Cooper was never wrong. The only logical explanation for this entire 'date' situation, was that Penny subconsciously had feelings for him, something his sister picked up on, and was now forcing to come to fruit.

He could almost pat himself on the back. It wasn't getting ahead of himself at all, it all made perfect sense. He was smiling one of his rare genuine smiles as he stood there, still before the door, the sound of the shower turning off waking him from his theories and hypothesis. Leonard would soon be emerging from the bathroom, and if he saw him standing by the door he would enquire about where Sheldon was going, a question he didn't feel like answering. Turning the handle he stepped into the hall, closing the door softly behind him. He crossed the hall in three long strides, but stopped his hand midair, letting it hover there before the door.

* * *

Sooo what'd yout think then? Lemme know please. Thank you.

Starry


	4. Penny's Bath

Well here's the next installment.

What strange things could happen in this chapter? Read and uncover!

Disclaimer: No, still not mine.

* * *

Penny's Bath

Penny smiled, the giggles stopping after she'd closed her apartment door, but her amusement at Sheldon's rigid schedules had not. Part of her, a most devilish part, loved to get him off schedule, if even just for a few moments. She couldn't understand it, but the sight of him completely lost just because the table at the Factory wasn't ready precisely when he walked through the door, was priceless. The way he'd glare at her for delaying Halo night an extra ten minutes so she could procrastinate in the bathroom, whiling away the minutes doing nothing at all. It was their game, the game that she and Sheldon had going, the one that she couldn't help but love, when of course she was winning.

She tossed her bag on the couch, flopping beside it, wondering what was on television. Of course since tonight was movie night, she'd have to be on time, especially since it wasn't just the boys that would be there. She couldn't keep everyone waiting just for her own personal gain. She'd figure out another way to make her calculated move. It was 3-D chess all right, only she was the Queen. Sheldon, he was a Knight. The boys, they were pawns, and she would win.

The television held her attention for a moment before she had to flip it off. Instead she was thinking about her discussion with Sheldon, as they walked up the stairs together, that invitation held possessively in his hand, almost as if it were going to disappear. She then recalled their conversation of love, and how he seemed so perplexed at the word. Penny wondered as she sat staring at the blank television screen, if Sheldon Cooper was capable of feeling love.

This entire business of finding a date for Missy's wedding (or else!) was really turning his neatly timed and organized world upside down. He was confused, a new emotion for him, and she sympathized. The poor man hadn't been in any emotional relationships, to his knowledge or hers for that matter. And now he'd have to track down a woman to take with him to a wedding that was right around the corner. What was Missy thinking? How could she do that to him, knowing how he is and all?

"I think I'll find out for myself." Penny said, reaching into her bag to pull out her cell phone.

Scrolling through the contact list she finally saw the number and, grinning from ear to ear, she hit the send button placing the delicate item to her ear. It only rang twice before Missy picked up. From the greeting alone it seemed like Missy had been anticipating this phone call. Penny controlled the urge to laugh; of course, she'd walked right into this.

"Hey darlin." Missy said happily in her southern drawl.

"Hey Miss, can I ask you something?"

"I think I know what this is about already." She paused. "Shelly, am I right?"

"As always. Now I see why you're twins."

"Ya wanted to know why I told him he had to bring a date."

"Well, I guess I already know why. You told me on your last visit right? You want to help find him someone, to settle down." Penny said crossing her feet at the ankles on the opposite end of the couch.

"Well, you could say that. I just want to help things along. How's he takin' it?"

"Honestly, not well. He's worried about his work."

"Poor baby." Missy said, not sounding to saddened. "But he'll be all right."

"I told him I'd help him find someone. But Miss, this is going to be impossible, you know that right?"

"As I'm sure my brother will tell ya, nothin's impossible."

There was some noise from the background, and Missy's voice calling something. Then she could hear Sheldon's mother call a greeting to Penny which she reciprocated before Missy's voice was back on the line again. Only now she sounded rushed. Penny guessed it was wedding errands.

"I'll have to get back to ya Penny. Remember, wear something pretty. There'll be plenty of pictures."

"Wait, what? I'm invited?" Penny asked astonished.

"Bye darlin!"

The line was dead and Penny was staring at the cell phone with the most confused expression. What had she meant? Had Penny been invited to Missy's wedding? If she was why hadn't the invitation arrived today, for Sheldon's had. Flipping the phone closed she rose to her feet, and wandered toward her room to gather a set of comfy clothes to change into after her shower.

Pictures? Why would she be in any of the pictures? Sure when Missy had come to visit they'd become friends, but surely not that close. Not close enough to include in your cherished wedding photos, the ones you'd keep for the rest of your life. Only the closest of friends and family would be included in them. So why had Missy mentioned them?

"She probably just meant the pictures everyone at the wedding would be taking." Penny said grinning to herself at her sudden suspicious nature.

But for some reason she couldn't suppress the curious thoughts. The ones about double meanings, and things said but unsaid. She was definitely implying that Penny would be at the wedding, but so far there'd been no invitation to speak of. And of course there was that cryptic phrase she'd uttered in the middle of the conversation, something about wanting to help things along. What was that about?

Penny slowly began to undress, sliding the denim skirt down her long shapely legs, until it lay in a heap by her feet. She next pulled her shirt over her head, before leaning into the tub to place the rubber stopper in the drain. Such a trying day deserved a bath, rather than a shower. A long relaxing steaming hot bath, so she could lie still for a while, letting the tension in her back and neck be slowly released. She turned the taps, until the water blasted out of the spigot, the sound already beginning to relax her overworked body.

She'd slipped into the clear water tying her hair in an awkward ponytail on top of her head to keep most of it dry. The water lacked any of the soothing aromas from the many baskets she'd received at Christmas from Sheldon because she didn't need to give Howard a reason to bring his face any closer to her skin that necessary. She shivered at the thought despite the almost scalding water she was sitting in. Sliding lower, until the water was just barely lapping her chin, she closed her eyes and rested her head.

Some time passed in silence, the only sound around her was the soft lapping of water on the side of the porcelain tub. Her thoughts began to wander, focusing half-heartedly on the auditions she had to attend later on that week. But no matter how hard Penny attempted to think about them, the future of her acting career, they were always plagued by Missy's soft southern voice reminding her to wear something pretty.

KnockKnockKnock

"Penny."

Her eyes snapped open. It was her imagination.

KnockKnockKnock

"Penny."

No, it wasn't, he was there. But why! Hadn't she said she'd let him know? Was it seven already? Frustrated she sat up, the water making annoying splashing sounds as she rose and reached for her towel. If she didn't answer she knew he'd only let himself in anyway. He always did that when she was home.

Wrapping the towel around her naked form she started out into the hall, bracing herself momentarily for she'd slid on the wet floor. The sequence was almost over. She moved to the door, and just as her hand touched the knob…

KnockKnockKnock

"Penny."

"Yes, Sheldon?" she asked, opening the door just wide enough so she could poke her head into the opening.

"Hello Penny, or should I say Penny's head?" he said staring at her plainly, obviously waiting for her to explain why she'd not opened the door enough for him to come inside.

"Hello, did you need something sweetie?" She'd glanced at the clock; it was nowhere near seven.

"No, there's a matter I need to discuss with you."

"Can it wait? I'm sort of in the middle of a bath."

"Ahh, so that is the reason for you not extending the usual invitation to come inside. You are currently nude on the other side of the door."

She'd never heard someone make a person being naked on the other side of a door sound so unappealing. She almost grimaced at him, but instead just asked him what it was that he needed to talk about. He seemed to look around uncomfortably a moment, anywhere but at her face, before he spoke.

"I think we should speak inside."

"Whatever." She said throwing the door wide.

She didn't bother to look over her shoulder at the uncomfortable look he'd most likely adopt, or the sudden interest in the floor, but instead moved to the couch where she sat, her legs curled under her. She held the towel firmly with one hand as she fumbled with a throw with the other. She'd almost had the quilted blanket covering one shoulder, though it was slipping, when a hand reached over her and took the fabric from her hand. Gracefully he shook the throw, and watched as if fluttered neatly over her head and shoulders. She pulled it around her mumbling her thanks as he passed to take his claimed spot over on the other side of the coffee table.

"Shoot." She said.

"Well, the matter I've come to speak to you about is rather, personal. I need your help. I do not ask things like this often, but I need for you to do me what society would refer to as a favour. An assisting deed for me that can be reciprocated in the future."

"I'm not driving you to the comic book store Sheldon. The man at the counter is worse than Howard."

"While I agree completely that Mr. Hanniberg is most lecherous, that is not the favour I request. It has to do with my sister's wedding."

Penny froze.

Pictures.

It couldn't be.

"Penny, it would be a great help to me if in fact, you, would be my date to the affair in question. Of course I'd pay for the transportation, and the hotel room."

He rambled on but Penny had zoned out. It had been a set up. The entire thing had been a set up. Missy was a crafty one, Penny would give her that, but this was down right unfair. Not only was she making Sheldon suffer, but she was making Penny suffer as well. The poor boy was having a panic attack over missing three days of work, yet he had money stashed away in superheroes. Penny didn't have a dime saved away for anything. She was barely able to keep afloat now, what with the mountain of bills she owed and the horrible hours she was getting at the Cheesecake Factory. It was unfair!

She'd have to have a word or two with Missy for doing this.

She stared at Sheldon, who in turn was staring at the coffee table as if it was the one being asked to go to a wedding. He was blushing slightly; his cheeks tinted a soft pink that of course stood out exceptionally well compared to the pale complexion he normally sported. He was still, not fidgety as Leonard had been anytime he'd tried to talk to her. She could suddenly picture him standing there, clothed in a tuxedo, ready smile his terrifying fake smile for the wedding photos. And of course she saw herself beside him.

It wasn't half bad.

Her head was beginning to pound. She could feel it, right behind her eyes. Thumping like it was a drum and drummer, tapping out a rhythmic tune. She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples gently in an effort to minimize the pain, but it was still there, thumping away. Nothing he was saying seemed to be registering, or was he even still speaking? She wasn't even sure anymore. The only thing she could clearly hear was the pounding in her head.

ThumpThumpThump

"Penny." She heard him say.

ThumpThumpThump

"Penny." He said once more. She couldn't say a word.

ThumpThumpThump

"Penny."

Her eyes opened. She was in the tub. It had been a dream. The entire situation. She smiled in relief, sitting up in the chilled water. She'd fallen asleep. But she could hear the sequence beginning again. Rolling her eyes she told him she'd be there in a minute. Hoping out of the tube she dried herself, before pulling on a pair of white pyjama pants with Hello Kitty on them and a tank top. When she appeared at the door, Sheldon's hand was raised once more to begin his knock sequence.

He didn't speak right away but instead seemed to take in her sloppy appearance. She hadn't yet said a word to him; instead she was watching to see what he did. Part of her was terrified, for what if he began as he had in the dream, what if he asked her to go to the wedding as his date? What reply would she have for him? Before the dream she'd have said no, in the most gentle of manners, telling him that it would interfere with her work, which she counted on for survival not a Nobel Prize. But now?

Now she wasn't entirely sure what her answer would be.

He'd need someone with him. He'd need someone to make sure that he didn't have a panic attack in the hotel room because the room service guy accidentally brushed a piece of food on his plate when he was sitting it on the table. And most of all, he had to bring someone. But there was still the issue of work, of her need of money. She'd need time to think.

He must have noticed her internal struggle for he'd still not said a word. She snapped out of her frantic thoughts and gazed at him with wide eyes. He took a noticeable step back, mistaking her panic for anger. He opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it. They stood there staring at one another in a painfully awkward silence until Penny had the good sense to say something.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Did you need something?" she said shakily.

"I seem to have forgotten what it was that I'd come over to say." He mused looking perplexed, now, at himself.

"That's gotta be a first." She mumbled. He merely nodded.

"What time is it?"

"It's only been half an hour since our parting. Quarter to six perhaps." He said not bothering to glance at the cell phone in his pocket. He was right on the dot anyhow.

"Are the guys over yet?" Penny asked quietly.

"If you're referring to Wolowitz and Koothrappali, then yes. They arrived not long after I returned to the apartment."

"Oh. Do you mind if I come over and hang with you until seven?"

Sheldon seemed taken aback by her request. Penny couldn't help but smile at the surprise in his eyes, even though when he answered her he spoke in his normal calm tone. She turned around, informing him that she just had to clean up a few things, that she'd be over in a minute.

"I'll wait." He said, entering her apartment, and closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Well, hope you're enjoyin it so far. Lemme know please. Reviews really do make me wanna write more.

Starry


	5. Sheldon's Question

Hey yall! Here's the next installment for you. Hope you all like it.

I tried to keep Sheldon in character as bes I could.

But anyways, here you go lol

Disclaimer: Must we do this every time??? All right, not mine...happy!

* * *

Sheldon's Question

"It's possible you know Leonard-" Sheldon started lightheartedly as they rounded the corner on the landing just below their floor, but was suddenly interrupted.

"What, that you could be Batman?" Leonard answered as he started up the stairs.

"I believe we already spoke of that Leonard and in fact decided that yes, I could be Batman. But no that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Then what?" Leonard asked with a heavy sigh.

Sheldon opened his mouth once more to begin his hypothesis but the sound of 4B's door being thrown open interrupted him yet again. Turning he saw Penny standing there her hands on her hips staring at them. Leonard stepped forward, smiling the nervous smile he always seemed to get when she was around, his chin tilting up a few degrees. Sheldon merely glanced at the woman before turning his eyes to the floor.

"Hey guys. Sheldon, could I talk to you?"

"You want to talk to Sheldon?" Leonard asked, vocalizing the surprise, which was clearly evident in Sheldon's eyes.

"Yeah, we have a few things to discuss."

"Oh," Leonard said his eyes looking between the stunned theoretical physicist and the blond waitress. "All right."

Sheldon moved robotically toward Penny's apartment. She'd abandoned her place at the door and wandered inside leaving the door open for him. He went over his daily socialization log in his mind, trying to figure out what might have caused this meeting since the last time they'd seen one another. It had been four days, eight hours, and seventeen minutes since the movie marathon and their awkward exchange in her apartment.

She'd seemed strange that evening. In place of her usually bubbly demeanor was a quiet and contemplative look, accompanied with very little verbal interaction between her and almost anyone in the group. Of course he said almost because she and Raj hadn't ever engaged in mutual verbal interaction, seeing as he would 'clam up' whenever she was within hearing distance of him. He'd been uncharacteristically curious about whatever it was that was bothering her that evening, and upon walking her to her door, like a proper gentleman should, he'd inquired about it.

"If I'm not overstepping any boundaries we've placed in our current friendship paradigm may I inquire as to the anomaly that has you so perplexed?"

"Say what?" she'd asked turning in front of her door to gaze up at him, her head tilted slightly to the side like that of a confused puppy.

Sheldon sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh." She'd giggled unnaturally. "Nothing."

"Penny, I do realize that I rarely seem to acknowledge when someone is expressing emotions, but that does not mean I don't notice anyway."

"Must you over explain everything?" Sheldon knew the tactic. She was the master of changing subjects.

"I can tell you have something on your mind. At the current time I do not know how to go about finding out what it might be. But if you give me a bit of time-"

"Why do you think there's something wrong with me?" She'd asked as she turned away to shove her key in her door.

"You were acting different when you answered the door earlier, and all night you've been quiet. You, Penny, are never quiet." He responded as if it were completely obvious.

"Well, nothings wrong, not really anyway. I fell asleep in the bath and had a dream. That's all." Sheldon was about to comment but she'd continued on. "Oh and I talked to your sister."

He'd tried to ask what they'd talked about but she'd told him she was tired and sufficiently ended the conversation by closing the door in his face. He knew then that whatever she and Missy talked about was what had her acting so strangely. Had his inquiry been the cause of the sudden need to discuss things with him? Was she preparing to lecture him on the importance of privacy as she'd done after his cleaning her apartment? After she'd calmed down of course.

He closed the door softly, turning to see her standing in the kitchen, a clear glass in her hand with clear liquid inside. At first he believed it was a glass of vodka or some other clear alcohol that she favoured, but when she slipped it under the tap to refill he realized it was merely water. He did notice however that her hand was shaking. Carefully he maneuvered his was around the sofa to stand on the other side of her kitchen's island. She gazed at him over the glass, her green eyes simply dazzling in the light.

"Penny, your hand is shaking." He pointed out.

"I know Sheldon."

She pointed with the glass to his chair, her way of telling him to sit. He obliged and watched as she rounded the island and took a seat on the couch. He shifted in the seat slightly to face her, and she seemed strangely nervous. She'd never been nervous around him, not since the first time they'd met, and even then it had only been momentary. This was an entirely new side to Penny that he wasn't familiar with. Usually she was bold and fiery, ready to fight him tooth and nail over anything, but today she seemed reserved. She almost seemed to be concentrating on something, her eyes glossy and unfocused.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, Sheldon."

"Well I know that Penny. You said that in the hall."

"I know Sheldon, but it's hard to begin. This is really one of the strangest conversations we're ever going to have."

"You can't be sure of that Penny. You can't see the future, you'd have to be a psychic-"

"Yeah, yeah, and psychics don't exist. I know, you said that once before." She said and Sheldon nodded as if solidifying his point. She just glared. "I wanted to talk to you about Missy. About this whole wedding thing."

He didn't speak but instead just nodded letting her know he was listening. She nibbled lightly on her lip, unsure of where to begin. Her hands rested on her knees, where they nervously twisted around one another. She was exhibiting all the signs of anxiety, but Sheldon couldn't comprehend why she'd be nervous. She looked at him and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Like I told you the other night, I talked to Missy. I called her to ask her about the entire situation and why she was doing it. She of course didn't tell me. Honestly you two are more alike than you'd like to believe."

Sheldon scoffed at this. Missy could never compare to him, not in intelligence. Of course she did have the social skills that he lacked, but that had never been a concern of his. He was perfectly happy with the four friendships he'd obtained. But then Sheldon remembered how devious his twin could be. She was just as crafty as he was brilliant. In a strange way it'd made him respect his sibling a little more to know that she could manipulate someone the likes of him so easily. Perhaps she wasn't completely useless. But could that be what Penny was alluding to? Did she know just how crafty Missy Cooper could be?

"She did tell me something that got me thinking though. She told me to wear something pretty, that there would be lots of pictures."

Sheldon froze.

"Now at first I thought she was inviting me, that I was going to get an invitation in the mail soon. I figured since you'd gotten yours that day that I would get mine a day or two after, but nothing ever came. I tried to call her back but she didn't answer."

"Well, I myself haven't been able to get a hold of her, not since I called two evenings ago to inform her that if she didn't change her stipulations that I would not be attending her wedding."

"You didn't!" Penny cried, a horrified expression on her face.

"I did. My mother however informed me that I would be coming and would be bringing someone because it was Missy's special day. Then she hung up, and no one's answered since. I don't understand how engaging in a marital ceremony suddenly entitles you to make demands of your kin."

"Sheldon you're just being difficult." She shook her head, sipping her glass of water before lifting her eyes to his. "But it got me thinking Sheldon."

"About what if I may ask?" he responded turning his eyes away.

"I think you already know." She said softly. "Your sister is demanding you bring a date. Then she tells me that I should wear something pretty for the pictures."

Sheldon didn't say anything. He didn't even lift his head to look at her. Instead he studied the uneven lengths of shoelace that hung from the bows of his tied shoes. The sound of the glass smacking the table startled him, making his body tense. He glanced up and away quickly, looking past her to the bookshelf where books were unordered and mismatched. She however was glaring at him.

"Sheldon! She's setting us up! Don't you get it!"

"Of course I do Penny. I came to that conclusion shortly after our conversation on the stairs the day I received the invitation."

She let out a frustrated cry. He looked at her only to see that she was leaning against the back cushions of her sofa, her eyes rubbing furiously at her eyes, her bright blond hair flared round her head like a crown. He straightened just a little, unsure if her rage was with him or his twin. He hoped for the latter.

"I can't believe you knew and didn't say anything!"

Damn.

"What would you have wanted me to say?" he asked.

"I don't know Sheldon. I don't know."

"Then why may I ask are you so angry?" he asked suddenly a little hurt.

"It's frustrating to be tricked into something like this."

"But you weren't tricked Penny. I never asked you to be my date. I wasn't planning to, that's why I called Missy to tell her I wouldn't be attending unless she changed her demands. I didn't think you'd want to go, therefore I was going to spare both yourself and I the embarrassment of asking."

"Oh Sheldon, I didn't-"

"Penny, there's no need to deny what we both know you were feeling."

"Now you're jumping to conclusions again."

"What?" Sheldon looked at her suddenly perplexed. "What do you mean again. I don't recall having jumped to conclusions at any other time in our short conversation."

"You jumped to conclusions by trying to back out of it, and now you're doing it again assuming I'm embarrassed."

"But it's fairly obvious-"

"Yeah that I'm frustrated that your sister is forcing this on you, not because I'd be embarrassed to go with you. Sheldon, I'd be happy to go with you, I'm just unhappy that it took your sister forcing you to ask me to get you to do it at-" she stopped, her mouth still open, a word on the tip of her tongue waiting to be spoken. She closed her mouth her eyes still wide from what she'd said. "I mean I'm just mad your sister is forcing it."

Sheldon wasn't, for the first time in his life, sure what to say. There was a long pause as he processed and reprocessed all of what she'd said. There was much to take away from it, but the one most important thing he seemed to pick from the long monologue she'd delivered was that she'd be happy to go with him.

"So you will accompany me then?"

"What?"

"You spoke of being happy to go with me. Did you mean it?"

"Well yeah, I mean, yes. I meant it."

"Then Penny, will you be my date to my sisters wedding?" he asked formally, unsure of himself as he sat there staring into her brilliant green eyes.

"Yes Sheldon. I'll go with you."

Later that evening, Sheldon was seated in his computer chair researching the top three suggested hotels in the area of his hometown, and cross checking them by health codes and regularity of inspections. His nimble fingers flew over the keys as he researched, all the while the corners of his mouth turned up in the slightest hint of a smile. Leonard was in the kitchen fixing a snack and kept glancing at him much to his annoyance, however the smile still wouldn't vanish.

"You're in an awfully good mood. What'd you and Penny talk about?" he asked as he vacated the kitchen in favour of his favourite chair.

"We discussed my sister's upcoming wedding."

"Oh really? Why? Asking advice on possible attire?"

"No. Quite the contrary actually, we spoke more on her attire."

Leonard nearly choked on his snack.

"Her attire? As in Penny's?"

"Yes, who else would I be talking about, honestly Leonard, to think you received a PhD." Sheldon shook his head sighing heavily.

"But why would you be talking about her attire?"

"Well according to Penny, its traditional for a couple to coincide with one another when wearing formal attire." Sheldon mentioned over his shoulder.

"You mean, Penny's going with you, as your…date?"

"Yes. All variables point to that."

"And she agreed to this?" the shock was prevalent in Leonard's voice.

"Obviously Leonard."

"Forgive me but you must see how shocking this is."

"On the contrary again I don't see what's so, shocking as you put it, about our attending a wedding together." Sheldon turned to face Leonard. "She's going because my sister demanded that I bring a female acquaintance, then informed Penny that it would be her who would be asked. Seeing as it was Missy's intent, we agreed to go, for it's not wise to go against the wishes of a bride to be, or so I've been informed."

"So you're sister is making you go together?"

"Well, I believe that is one way of looking at it yes."

Leonard continued to badger Sheldon with questions that he effectively dodged. Eventually he dropped the entire subject, still glancing at the lanky genius in shock every so often. Sheldon knew it was only a matter of time before Leonard launched into another set of inquiries so instead of waiting around for them, he wandered to his room to ready himself for bed. It was as he lay staring at his ceiling, his blankets wrapped securely around him in that mummy-like position that he slept in, that he began to rerun his conversation with Penny through his mind.

'I'm just unhappy that it took your sister forcing you to ask me to get you to do it…'

What had she meant by that? Was his hypothesis about Penny's hidden feelings for him correct? Was she really frustrated at the fact that he hadn't wanted to ask her on his own without the threat of his testicles being mishandled? It would verify his point, but for some reason it wasn't enough. He might be misinterpreting it. He'd mailed back the invitation, the 'plus one' box having already been check upon arrival. But below in very precise handwriting he'd sent a message for his sister.

'I've asked Penny, as I'm sure you wanted. She's just as upset with you as I myself am, despite your so-called 'good intentions'. But there is something I must inquire about, but that is a conversation we will have upon my arrival, and alone. Sincerely yours, Sheldon Cooper, PhD.'

* * *

Coming soon, wedding preperations!!!

Starry


End file.
